A multimedia high school curriculum in Environmental Health is proposed to cultivate understanding of the link between human health risk and the environment. The E Files: Explorations in Environmental Health will be a dual platform (Macintosh and PC) CD-ROM composed of lessons that achieve specific learning goals in the context of real-world case studies developed from recent consulting experiences. The curriculum will foster critical thinking rather than encyclopedic knowledge of environmental topics. The case study approach and interactive nature of the CD-ROM will engage students. Role-playing will provide insight into different perspectives about environmental problems and prepare students for making wise environmental decisions. Each case study can be used independently and will conform to National Science Education Standards and state-level science education goals During Phase I, one case study will be developed and evaluated regarding the impact of petroleum releases on residential indoor air quality. Participation of education experts and a state environmental agency will be instrumental to ensuring the authenticity and success of this curriculum. At the end of Phase I, a preliminary CD-ROM will be tested and evaluated in two classrooms and two pre-service teacher courses to assess its feasibility for further development and improvement in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is an enormous need for interactive, user-friendly software to teach high school students about the influence of the environment on risks to human health. The proposed CD-ROM will be designed for easy incorporation into high school science curricula and will meet national and state-level science education standards.